Coupling or clutching elements of the prior art, especially the so-called disc clutches or Bendix clutches, are assembled to comprise a plurality of separate elements which remain separated. These elements possess a considerably large weight, thereby causing increased demands, for example regarding the strength of the housings, connecting elements, and mountings. Besides, all of these known arrangements are not corrosion-resistant without additional treatment.
Furthermore, a composite fiber clutching or coupling element has become known through the German Patent application Ser. No. 2,927,955 which however, causes difficulties in its production if a flange, etc. is to be attached to such a coupling element.